


Just Like Ice Cream

by higashikatajosuke



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Park (Setting), Setting - Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higashikatajosuke/pseuds/higashikatajosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and Gakupo show off how good they are with their tongues by licking Kaito's beloved ice cream. As the two use their tongues for something entirely different, a young boy catches them in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Ice Cream

Kaito and Gakupo were sitting in a park. Kaito was licking the ice cream he had ordered, and Gakupo had already finished his. Usually Gakupo didn't eat ice cream, but he did it for his ice cream-loving boyfriend. He watched him hungrily as the boy licked. 

"You're good with your tongue." Gakupo said quietly, trying to give him a hint. Kaito smiled. "Thanks!" Sighing, the purple haired singer realized he wasn't catching on. He returned to eating his ice cream yet found himself distracted. 

Glancing back at Kaito, he stared at him as his tongue swirled around and around the tip of the ice cream. Gakupo shivered, trying to shake his dirty thoughts, but he couldn't seem to help it. It was almost as if Kaito was teasing him. 

"Hey, what is it?" Kaito asked as he noticed Gakupo gazing at him. The purple haired boy felt himself blushing. "Nevermind." 

Kaito shrugged and returned to his ice cream once again. His tongue looked soft as he stuck it out, and as it licked... _Up and down the ice cream..._

"Can I have some?" Gakupo whispered. Knowing he was getting more and more restless wasn't going to help him. Kaito nodded and handed him the ice cream cone, and he began to lick it. 

He tried to look good as he seductively licked it all around, swirling his tongue and covering the entire ice cream, up and down. 

Kaito watched him hungrily. "Ohh." He groaned a bit. Gakupo smirked at him, and the blue haired boy smirked back. 

Kaito grabbed his face and kissed him hard, sticking his tongue inside his mouth instantly. Gakupo still had ice cream on his tongue, which Kaito clearly enjoyed. Their tongues danced, and entangled within each other. It wasn't an exaggeration when Gakupo had told Kaito he was good with his tongue. 

The purple haired Vocaloid moaned in protest as Kaito removed his tongue, almost as if to tease him. "Kaito..." Gakupo whispered as he moved to sit on his lap. Kaito smiled as he grinded on his lap, pushing against Kaito's hard erection. "You're already so hard." Gakupo stated the obvious, which made Kaito blush. 

Gakupo danced on his lap, grinding on him repeatedly. Kaito rubbed against Gakupo's ass, pushing his hard cock into his backside. Gakupo moaned as his boyfriend did so. "Ungh, you're teasing me..." His voice was low as he moaned again. 

Kaito thrust against him, rubbing his erection on him. The purple haired boy wanted him to thrust inside him right now, and the lustful feeling was growing. Kaito continued to tease him as he dry humped Gakupo, shoving his clothed cock into his ass again. 

Gakupo jumped off his boyfriend, shoving his hand into his pants. He rubbed the boy's hard member and Kaito moaned loudly. Gakupo was basically ripping Kaito's pants off, gripping his hard cock as he did so. 

The purple haired boy began to pump his hand up and down, massaging the tip of Kaito's member. As the tingling sensation ran through Kaito, he groaned again. Gakupo stuck his cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue on the tip of his head, just like he had done earlier with the ice cream. As he tongue teased Kaito, he screamed, " _Fuuuck!"_ Gakupo's head bobbed up and down as he sucked his boyfriend. 

A gasp sounded from behind a tree. Kaito whipped his head around to see a small boy snickering behind a large oak tree. He turned to whisper something to someone, and three more heads popped up. "Looks like we have an audience... Gakupo, let's go!" Kaito did his pants up quickly and grabbed the Vocaloid's hand. The two ran to the bathroom together, locking the door of the stall they hid in. Hearts pounding, the two continued to please each other. 

Kaito ripped Gakupo's fancy white jeans off, which made him protest. "I just bought those!" He sounded slightly annoyed. 

The blue haired singer shoved Gakupo against the wall, pinning him there. Kaito's pants hit the floor again. Gakupo could feel his hot breath on his ear, and his face was red. He could feel Kaito pushing against him. The boy played with his nipple tentatively, which made him cringe as the tingling pulsed through his body. 

"Kaito... Please..." Gakupo couldn't stop his fantasies from racing through his mind. Kaito's hot breath was on his neck. A finger was inserted into him, slowly, and another one entered soon after. They were moving around inside of him, tickling him. Gakupo squirmed as he fingered him. 

"Kaito, stop teasing me!" 

His low, seductive voice sounded from behind. "Say please." 

"Kaito, please... Just, get inside me already!" He felt his voice raising as he got more excited. 

The two fingers were removed, causing Gakupo to breathe out sharply. He could feel the tip of Kaito's cock entering him now. Kaito shoved inside of him, pushing him further against the wall so the two's bodies were pressed up against each other. 

Gakupo moaned as Kaito thrusted inside him. His thick cock penetrated him deeply, and with every thrust Gakupo felt such pleasure. "Mmnngh, fuck me, fuck me!" The Vocaloid cried. Kaito sped up until he was pounding inside Gakupo. The two were breathing heavily and he could feel his heart racing. He couldn't move as he was pressed so hard against the wall. 

Kaito bit his boyfriend's neck as he pounded him, pushing inside him with such force. Gakupo was almost screaming with pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He cried out again. 

His boyfriend slowed down and began to push his dick hard inside him. Rutting against him, Kaito hit his prostate hard, sending shivers up his spine. With every thrust he penetrated it, causing Gakupo to almost fall to his knees. He was weak with exhiliration. 

Kaito was moaning as well. "You're such a good boy..." He whispered into the Vocaloid's ear as he stroked his neck. "Mmm..." Gakupo moaned in agreement. "Don't stop..." He begged. 

"If you insist..." Kaito grabbed his neck and shoved inside him, drilling his ass. 

"Fuck, Kaito, I'm-!" Gakupo was cut off. He was panting as pleasure pulsed through him. The pressure was building on him as he knew he was about to climax. Kaito pumped his dick with one hand as he steadily fucked him. "Nngh-!" Gakupo screamed as he climaxed, the liquid flying all over the door of the bathroom stall. 

"Mmgh..." He moaned. "K-kaito, we're not done yet, are we?" He could feel his boyfriend's steamy breath against his back again. Kaito rolled his eyes. "You just can't get enough, can you?" He said. 

Gakupo turned around to face Kaito and grinded against him, pushing Kaito onto one of the toilets so he was sitting. 

The purple haired boy sat on him and pushed his cock inside of him. Kaito thrusted, and Gakupo bounced on his dick. Every time he bounced, Kaito cried out. Gakupo's cock bounced around as Kaito thrusted inside of him. 

"Ohh~!" The boy cried out as he came inside of Gakupo. He filled him up, and the Vocaloid moaned as he was filled with his boyfriend's semen. 

Next, a tongue was inserted inside of him. Kaito was licking the semen out of him. He swirled his tongue around, tickling the inside of him. 

A slamming of a door made the two jump. "Hello? What the _hell_ is going on in here?!" It was a stern-sounding man's voice. 

"Oh shit." Kaito giggled. "Looks like that kid tattled on us."


End file.
